Da Brekaz
"We waz gonna be da Nek Brekaz but dat name wuz taken, so wez found em and killed doz Nek Brekaz ded and propa.Tot dem not to be stealin namez from Da Brekaz."-'' Bludgnash Bone'Dusta, Da Deffboss of Da Brekaz Da Brekaz are a large tribe of Orks that broke off from the Goffs. It was stated by the Goffs that Da Brekaz were kicked out of the tribe because they, "Took all da good fightin fer dem selves!" Da Brekaz are prehaps the most brutal Orks when it comes to hand to hand combat and relish in a good old fashioned brawl. As such they abhor unorky things such as camoflauge and using cover. They only posess shootaz out of neccecity because "Som of dem wimpy 'umies wont come close enouf for a propa smashing." but they have learned to love ranged weapons, mostly in the form of grenade launchers and shotguns. They are also larger and stronger than normal Orks, and your average Brekaz Boy is a full head taller than your average Goff, and fully capable of head butting that Goff into submission. This may be due to the fact that Da Brekaz see themselves as "Da biggest and baddest boyz in da galaxy!" and in truth the many tribes that have fought them cannot entirely dissagree. Even their Grotz are considered burly and tough as an old boot. They paint themselves in grey warpaint because it "Lookz Deffy." and intimidates their foes, it also makes ambushes much more easier as they dont consider ambushes unorky, because when fighting more advanced races and even some more weary tribes its the only way to get in for a "Propa smashing." Da Birf o Da Brekaz Da Brekaz werre started by a Goff Nob known as Bludgnash Bone'Dusta, a large and ferocious Nob who had served in both wars for Armageddon and was one of the few Nobs that didn't go for a "Gazakull Special" when the metal implants were all the rage. He is a simple Ork of simple tastes, beliving that the best way to wage a WAAAAGH! is to pummle the enemy to death with whatever is available, weather that be Tankz, Bommaz, or a bunch of Grotz. He started to train his boyz to be more aggresive and to use explosives more often, because "Boom and Bash go 'and and 'and." He instructed his boyz to find the toughest enemies on the battle feild and "Beat 'em till they nice soft past." He also made his boyz paint themselves grey so they could fight into the night, get the drop on unsespecing foes, and because it just looked good. Within a few short years Bone'Dustaz boyz were the talk of the tribe, how they were always in the fight before anyone else, and killed all the toughest enemies before anyone could even get onto the field. Needless to say the other Nobz thought someting oughtta be done before Bone'Dusta and his elite boyz took over the tribe or worse, forced all the other Orkz to paint themselves grey too! A plan was hatched by the Goffs Nobs, as no one wanted to try to fight Bludgnash, as he was famed for twisting a Ultramarine Terminators head off with his bear hands. Instead they would do away with him by leaving him and his boyz out to dry on a mountainus world known as Broketoof. They fooled Bone'Dusta and his boyz into landing on that world saying that "Gazakul wantz ya to take dat rokk from a bunch of tuff 'umies." When Bone'Dustaz boyz all piled out of the krooza, the Goff Nobz flew away, leaving Bone'Dusta and his Boyz stranded The planet was a hard and rocky world, nearly barren of life, that is until Da Brekaz discovered that this planet was home to a small outpost for Dark Eldar raiders and slaving vessles. The Eldar opperaited out of a small town, built of scrapmetal and stone, it was known as The Crust by the Dark Eldar who took refuge there. It was a place for wanted men, Dark Eldar who were fleeing the wrath of Wych cults and more often than not thier own Archon. The town was relitvily large and there was a small port for shuttle craft. Da Brekaz came in the night, quitely their Boom Boyz (Orks with grenade launchers) moved into position on a ridge overlooking the port town. Meanwhile their veteran Skarr Boyz led by Bone'Dusta himself snuck their way into the port. And when the signal flare shot up into the midnight sky, the rest of the mob came charging from all sides of the town, yelling their heads off and lobbing grenades in true Ork fashion. Boom Boyz rained death and destruction upon the Eldar cutthroats while the were still in their beds. And those who managed to rush outside of the buring or collapsing buildings were only met with a Choppa to the face or a chest full of shot. At the Port there was more resistance as the most of Eldar there had managed to baracaide themselves in the hangar. The doors could be blasted through but Bludgnash didn't want to damage any of the ships, as they had precious few Meks and they weren't particularly skilled. Da Brekaz were at an impase..until Bone'Dusta felt a tug at his belt, he looked down to see a sight that still brings a smile to his face almost a hundred years later, a Grot by the name of Sawteef, armed with only his small Buzz Choppa and grey warpaint, told the "Deffboss" as he called Bludgnash, he had a plan but his fellow Grotz would need lotsa dakka. Bludgnash Bone'Dusta scrached his head, looked at the infernal barracaide and shrugged, what had he to lose? He told his boyz to hand their guns to the Grotz, while there were some groans of protest and confusion, his boyz obeyed. The Grechin then followed thier "Grot Boss" down a corridor and for the longest thirty minutes in the tribes history, there was only scilence. The Bone'Dusta had two thoughs race through his mind, One, he rather liked the title of Deffboss, Two, he started to think that the Grotz had fooled him into giving them the dakka and then made a run for it. Just as he was contempaiting the second thought, there was unmistakeable sound of shoota fire and dieing Eldar, then more scilence. The baracaide fell flat and the Grotz piled out, covered in Dark Eldar blood and looking proud as ever. The Grotz had used the facilites ventilation system to bypass the baracaide, which had delivered them right under the feet, and right over the heads of the Dark Eldar. From that day forward the Grotz of Da Brekaz would always be considered nothing less than tiney boyz and their teef are even accepted by the tribes merchants (and any other tribes merchant lest he be "Kroozen for a Bruzen.") With the Eldar being meat for the stewpot and the shuttles theirs it was only a matter of time before the Orks boared a Dark Eldar pirate fleet that stopped at the planet to resupply, murdered the crew and were now their very own tribe with a fleet, good number of boyz, some mean grotz, and one tough Deffboss. Kultur Da Brekaz are not very different from the Goffs they spawned from. They are a brutish and violent lot (even by Ork standards) and will start a brawl whenever the oppertunity presents itself. As shuch they are prone to infighting if they don't have the Deffboss or a strong Nob commanding them. However, with leadership these Orks are like a sentiant tidal wave, washing away the foe in wave after wave of shotgun toting boyz and grot driven trukkz. They also have a deep fondness for Chain Weapons of any sort, as the gore and death these loud weapons can sew is somthing that appeals greatly to these Orks. The only thing they love more than fighting, is drinking, some of their boyz are some of the most masterful Brewerz in all the tribes. A tankard of Brekaz fungus ale is prehaps the most potent Ork beverage in existance and is downright toxic to other spices. (though humans can ingest it, one full tankard will take 5 years off a mans life) Most of the clebrations and intiations of this tribe have to do with the consumption of alcohol. Contests of endurance are also common amongst the tribe and are part of joining. If one is "born" into the tribe "Da Training" is still expected as a right of passage. Da Training is a test of endurance and strength, would be Brekaz are sent into the wilderness of Broketoof with only a shotgun and one grenade and are expected to survive "fer a long time" and then find their way back to The Crust on their own and then survive a drinking contest with the Nob of his chosing. If he survives all this his last test is to have the Klan symbol branded on any part of his body he so chooses. (the face is distrubingly common...as a sign of ones conviction and sheer toughness) This is not easy and most Brekaz "traineez" do not survive, but the the few Ork Yoof who make it and join the Brekaz are tough as nails and meaner than a "Pizzed off Space Woulf". Banner Da Brekaz Banner is a fist with a set of bullet casings as "brass" knuckles. ("Brass" knuckles is a common choice of weapon amongst Da Brekaz Grotz.) Weapons/Tatics Da Brekaz are staunch traditonalists in the way of war, beliving that Orks were ment to get close and deliver a "propa smashing" to any and all opposition. Their wargear heavily reflects this, each Ork who isn't armed with a massive Choppa or club has a grenade launcher or shotgun. As such these Orks are devistating in melee combat, blowing the enemy to peices or ripping them limb from limb. Though brute force tatics are to be expected, as they are Orks, the sheer expertice the Orks display at the use of heavy armor and explosives make them much more effective than your average Ork tribe when it comes to "Mashen 'em up". These Orks will also preform basic tatics should the need arise, such as flanking manuvers and even ambushes. Mostly under the premise that "Da Elfyz, Bluskinz, and Ummies don't fight fair, why should we?" Noteable Individuals ''"You tink you can beat us? Huhuhuhuhaha...yur wrong...ded wrong."-'' The Deffboss, Bludgnash Bone'Dusta '''Deffboss Bludgnash Bone'Dusta-' Bludgnash Bone'Dusta is a ruthless and powerful Ork, and has become even more so ever since he became a Deff Dred. Renowned for his size and strength, he stands 21 feet tall and 17 feet wide, and he once fought a group of six Ogryns and not only survived but beat them to death with his bear hands. Bone'Dusta is a tradtionalist in most respects, he and the members of his tribe fight in the usual Ork fashion, charging into battle shouting their heads off and swinging thier Choppaz and clubs about with reckless abandon. But, he is no fool and often trains his Nobz in basic stratagies, such as flanking manuvers and ambushes. His weapons of chioce range from his pair of "small" thunder mallets, and of course the mammoth shotgun that shares his name, Bone'Dusta. ''"See dat bit? Good. Ok, now, hit dat button dare and.. ahahaha! See! Spinny bladez boyz! I tell ya dez Buzz Choppaz are da best!"- ''Spinsaw Gut'Rippa, Da Brekaz Kill'Tek '''Kill'Tek Spinsaw Gut'Rippa- '''Spinsaw Gut'Rippa was once a Sykoz Mek, but joined Da Brekaz after his one of his inventions killed the Sykoz Boss, and is now the tribes is the tribes Big Mek or "Kill'Tek" and as such is responsible for creating bigger and bigger shotguns and choppaz in order to satify the tribes constant need for better weapons. He may not be very good when it comes to vehicles (and as such other Kill'Teks take care of that feild) but he is a savant when it comes to weapons, his inventions may be nothing more more than sawblades welded to large pipes, but they get the job done in the most messy way possible and thats just how Da Brekaz like it! ''"Alright you lot! Up da hill, come on! I see you Gibbit! Get yur slimy arse out der! Don't make me punch ya Sleg, git movin!"-'' Sawteef, the Grot Boss '''Grot Boss Sawteef- '''Ever since this Grot led his fellows to victory against Dark Eldar, he has become the Deffbosses second in command and leader of all the Grotz. (and even a few boyz) He is extremely tough for a Grechin, having been punched by a space marine and surviving long enough to sink his buzz choppa into that very same space marines neck three years later. He is also a brilliant stratagist, having used his more or less fearless Grotz to infiltrate enemy lines and bucher their commanders. He leads his fellow Grotz with the very same tenacity the most bosses lead their boyz, beating them into submission and shoving them towards the front lines. Category:Orks Category:Ork Clans